Quinn Egbert
Quinn Egbert is one of the four human beta players in Guidestuck (assuming there are any alpha humans). She is the player representation of John Egbert's guide, who was previously thought to have been Dad due to her name which, at first glance, seems to make her seem a male character, but it is most likely a reference to the harlequin doll given to John Egbert by his Dad as a birthday present in the early pages of Homestuck. Further suggesting this theory, Quinn possesses a doll that appears to be of John and, coincidentally, is also named likewise. However, Quinn seems to have certain affection for her doll, whereas John detested the harlequin. John has supposedly been with her since she was a baby, and she therefore has decided that he is a very special doll to be given, "The best possible treatment". Quinn uses the Pesterchum application to communicate with her friends, which appear to include (based on their quirks) the Lusii. Her chumhandle is basedFabio. Biography Quinn was raised by her mother, Isadora, whom little is known about at this time, besides being "based on Dad Egbert's fedora and pipe." However, judging from her decor, she has an interest in woman with alcohol and her daughter’s achievements, which are kept on the fireplace mantel under an outdated picture of Quinn that she hasn’t bothered to replace. After a little more of Quinn's snooping, we also find that she has been receiving sultry love letters from a mysterious and charming young man. Quinn is first introduced under her chumhandle when she is pestered by Jaspers, who is sending her a ZIP file supposedly containing the session. After a brief ping pong dialogue, they have this conversation in which she asks him to pester and console Cal Strider. After their discussion, Jaspers becomes BF for a split second, in which it is noted that Quinn thinks Jaspers Lalonde is the CAT'S PAJAMAS, which is both a display of her affections for Jaspers and a pun (He was currently wearing a pair of cat themed footie PJ's.). After this, she is not mentioned again until Jaspers does something horrible to his best friend, after which we decide to be her for a while until we are ready to deal with the death of a BELOVED COMPANION. She had just finished covering her contraband up with scribbles about the COMIC she occasional draws for her CLOSEST FRIEND She gives us her formal introduction and then turns to check out her notes, after which she proceeds to look over her vast collection of FINE CHINA DOLLS and also her personal favorite doll (John) who she considers to be pretty much her brother. She takes him off her bed and sets him on a stack of novels so he doesn't get knocked over when she goes to get her notebook. She retrieves her notebook from her bed and looks inside. It is filled mostly with things pertaining to Jaspers and after not allowing us to see them this is her PERSONAL BUSINESS after all, she then examines her SPECIAL THINGS on her wall e.g.: Pictures of Jaspers and his cat Rose along with a Valentine's day letter from him. She puts his letter and photos back onto her wall and somebody shakes her out of her daydream by pestering her. She answers her chum and ...Well she certainly wasn't expecting this! Quinn talks for a bit with her friend she refers to as Otto (which seems to be the name of his roleplaying character). He tells her that he can no longer roleplay or speak with her and tells her to just pretend that his character died. After briefly imagining her roleplay character's devastation at the news, she pesters her fellow princess to inform them of the tragedy. Her fellow princess is revealed to be pinocchiosVices, who is really not in the mood for princess games at the time. She ends up consoling her friend about Bec and his treatment of them, in this conversation as well as in this one where she is finally able to get her point across. She then succeeds in cheering her friend up in this and getting them to agree to roleplay out speaking with Bec with her. We don't see her response but we do see pinocchiosVices message to Bec as in the early pages of the Jaspers fixing his fuckup arc. In what is supposedly the next act or an intermission, we see her again when she has this conversation about love and butts with Cal in which she tries to get her friend to confess their feelings for Bec. She then leaves the conversation saying she'll BRB and heads downstairs in search of something to eat but not before she stops to say hello to her favorite dolls. Once downstairs, she's walking fast. Faces pass. She's kitchenbound. Quinn looks at her the fireplace mantel with an outdated picture of her from back when she had long hair. And the shelves full of trophies she has earned that her mom has placed there. She hasn't entered an ART COMPETITION or been a part of the SWIM TEAM in YEARS. It's not like they really MEAN ANYTHING any more. It makes her sick. She's so glad she CHOPPED HER HAIR OFF IN DEFFIANCE. A mysterious shadowy figure appears behind Quinn as she reflects upon the display with distaste. Turning around to see her mother, Quinn turns around and equips what appears to be a harlequin hat to strife with her mother. Totally failing to kick her mom's butt, Quinn turns and absconds. She scapes to a HALL CLOSET and hides inside. Looking about the closet, Quinn finds a mysterious book full of letters written in green ink. Looking a bit closer, Quinn finds that they are RATHER SULTRY love letters. She also find a reply letter to this mystery man from her mother that apparently was never sent. She has no idea what it means. A few panels are shown of Quinn's mother spying.When we catch up with Quinn again, she has ABSCONDED properly back to her BEDROOM. After breifly feeling guilty about looking through her mother's things, she heads to the computer to tell Cal all about it. Finding that Cal is offline, she decides to pester Bec despite his RANCOROUS mood. They then proceed to have this conversation.... And this one and this one and OOH, OOH, These two! We then stop being Quinn, because Bec goes outside. You be Quinn again a bit later after failing to be TA. At that point, she is bust occupying herself with her SILLY COMIC which she honestly hasn't worked on in some time. It should also be noted that she's changed into her pajamas because she's pretty sure Jaspesrs went to BED and isn't going to be helping her get into the game anytime soon. She is then pestered by Aurthour and they have these four informative conversations. Personality and Traits Quinn's physical features could be described as neat and well kept. She is clearly a classy girl, and a "girly girl" at that, judging from her dress. She also shows her love for jesters by wearing some Knave affiliated attire e.g. her collar and shoes. She apparently used to have longer hair. But she CHOPPED IT ALL OFF IN DEFFIANCE. Her depiction of her roleplay character Quianna, though, shows her with longer hair and headband in a blue frilly princess dress, further displaying her love for things stereotypically feminine. Quinn's interests include a PASSION FOR FASHION AND DESIGN. She prides herself on being a bit of a RIDDLE all wrapped up in one ADORABLE, TRENDY PACKAGE, which is good for her, because THE OBJECT OF HER AFFECTIONS has a deep love of PUZZLES. She loves indulging in a GOOD ROMANCE as often as she possibly can, and even seems to have an interest in more STEAMY literature and even a SHORT EROTIC ONE- SHOT. Her AMAZON.COM, DEVIANT ART AND FANFICTION.NET accounts would be INCREDIBLY REVEALING if her mother happened upon them. She dabbles in a bit of romance herself, but she's NOT VERY GOOD AT WRITING. Thankfully, her ROLEPLAY PARTNER, who is also her best friend, is EQUALLY NOT VERY GOOD. Quinn also seems to have had an interest in swimming and art in the past. Judging by her rooms decor, she still has interest in the latter. Quinn is very friendly to those she speaks with in a very stereotypical feminine way. She dots her "i's with hearts and writes in fancy cursive in her notebook, she uses the <3 emoticon a lot and often multiple exclamation points to signify her excitement, probably having to do with the jolly demeanor of the harlequin she was derived from. She speaks and acts/reacts similarly to a modern juvenile stereotypical girl, even teasing Cal about wanting to touch Bec's "hot butt." Quinn's Sylladex modus has yet to have been revealed, but it is assumed that her strife specibus is Harlequin hat kind. Relationships Bec, Jaspers, Quinn, and Cal are clearly all friends playing a session together. But Quinn and Cal seems to be friends with the trolls as well, and have roleplayed with them on various occassions. Cal seems to has a special relationship with Quinn, and Quinn often refers to them as her BEST FRIEND. The two do a lot of PRINCESS ROLEPLAY together, along with some of the trolls. Quinn has been shown consoling them in these conversations as well as encouraging them to tell Bec their REAL FEELINGS in this. Quinn has a certain AFFECTION for Jaspers unique to her other friends, as shown in the above conversation. The "shrine" pinocchiosVices refers to that Quinn has of Jaspers is a notebook full of Jasper-related things. The wall closest to her bed contains the earlier mentioned Valentine letter from him, along with pictures of himself that he has sent her. It is unknown whether he completely requites her feelings, but it is thought to be the case, based on his referring to her as "darling" here and his RATHER SAPPY Valentine’s Day letter. Quinn's relationship with Bec is yet to be entirely exposed, but it is assumed that they are friends. Category:Guidestuck Kids